guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Master of Whispers
So possibly a choose-your-path recruit? Sounds cool to me. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:55, 16 October 2006 (CDT) He's got grey hair, no topknot and a different outfit, but he has the same eyebrows and beard as Pai Mei. -- Gordon Ecker 06:03, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Profession At the GWN launch party last night (10/17/06) the Master of Whispers was a necro. --Rainith 11:15, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :He was an Ele in the third Trailer. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:22, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Name Just curious, how did you learn his name? I didn't notice it being mentioned. (But I have not done all sidequests, so there's still room for a different explanation than me being asleep at the keyboard). 134.130.4.46 03:22, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Cutscene after you beat the margonites in that vabbi fort (I forget the name, I think Prince Bokka owns it) — Skuld 03:24, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::In the final cutscene of Dzagonur Bastion, Master mentions it to Norgu. Spectrus 18:10, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Ah, thanks. 134.130.4.46 04:05, 7 December 2006 (CST) Images In the main image for the Master of whispers he is not wearing his default armour, it is an image taken from the guild wars site. It looks like his primeval armour. --Lemming64 15:47, 5 December 2006 (CST) Reference "The Master of Whispers bears a striking resemblence to Dr. Byron Orpheus from the Venture Bros. television show." ...does that reference really make any sense? If anything, the Pai Mei one makes a hell of a lot more sense to me, and I don't even necessarily suspect that one. Capcom 03:06, 6 January 2007 (CST) Oh, well I just now read the article about that character. He IS a necromancer... I was basing my not believing the reference purely because they don't look that similar to me. I can somewhat understand it now though. <<; Capcom 03:08, 6 January 2007 (CST) To me he does not look like Dr Orpheus :He does actually (although I didn't add that trivia). Look at the hair pattern, eyebrows and beard. I've reworded it to be less "strong". --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:22, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::I vote the possible reference be put back in, due to the fact Dr. Orpheus is a necromancer. It makes sense. Capcom 00:14, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::Dr Orpheus is based off the marvel character Dr. Strange. The Madgod 22:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) NPC Weaponry Everytime I've seen him, from the cutscene for Mysterious Message, to when he appears to talk for the same quest, to when he is with Dehjah for Secrets in the Shadow...everytime I've seen him his weapon has changed. Not just staff, wand, staff again, but the entire weapon skin changes. I haven't seen Master of Whisper's the NPC use the same weapon twice. Am I just being paranoid, or what? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 10:05, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :I'd say you're very observant :) I didn't even notice. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:47, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Origin I think he's from Vabbi cuz he says in one of his quotes he says for Vabbi and so far everyone who says for.... is usualy from ..... Human? Ok, in my part were: me, Acolyte Sousuke, Zhed Shadowhoof, Master of Whispers and 4 henchmen. I was fighting against skales who did Rotting Flesh on me, everyone got diseased except Zhed and Master of Whispers. Disease spreads on creatures of the same type, so is he really human? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:09, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ADD: and ofcourse Zhed did not became diseased since he is not human. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:12, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :... –Ichigo724 13:24, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::Oops! I forgot something...Infuse Condition...my bad :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:41, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::*slaps* –Ichigo724 13:44, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::hehe everyone makes some mistakes :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:04, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::speak for yourself ;) 72.66.107.217 22:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Trivia it isnt in a mission it is during the quest Calling the Order 13:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Recruitment expansion The main article lists 'mysterious message' as the first in a series of quests to get 'The Master of Whispers'. Actually one can't just walk up to Lonai and get that quest when you first get to Sunspear Sanctuary. So, I thought I would put the entire quest line that is required to get him. This too assumes that you have at least reached Yohlon Haven, so if you haven't then you need to backtrack the required quests even more. Unfortunately as best I can tell each quest listed here requires the quest before it, so to actually get Master of Whispers you must finish ALL of these. At any rate here are the quests: :::hunted! (requirement for next quest) :::The Great Escape (you get koss again from this) :::and a hero shall lead them (to open venta cemetary) :::Venta Cemetery (mission) (here is where you need koss) :::The Council is Called (requirement for next quest) :::To Vabbi! (requirement for next quest) :::Centaur Blackmail (you get zhed from this) :::Kodonur Crossroads (mission) (here is where you need zhed) :::Mysterious Message (here is where it finally finally ties into the main article recruitment section) Crypt Tick 02:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Voice Actor The voice of Master of Whispers is awesome and i'd really like to find out who he might be so does someone know or something? Well i have a good guess but i think i'm not going to reveal it before someone can confirm that we don't know for sure. Master Elros 10:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) That exact question has been driving me crazy. I replayed part of NF the other day and heard him speaking in a cutscene....I *know* I have heard that voice before!! I just can't place it. If anyone knows, it would help save my sanity if they'd share! ;) -- 00:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Master of Whispers' voice actor is Keith Szarabajkahttp://www.uk.imdb.com/name/nm0843775/ Master? I find it a little ironic that he's the head of this widespread secret order that exists to fight demons; that he appears to have been leading this order for a long time; and that once you unlock him to join your party, he's only level 18. Anyone else find this is inconsistent with the kind of person he's portrayed to be? zcollier 21:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Gameplay-story Segregation. Nothing new in the world of RPGs. 04:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, same with Dunkoro. He's the SS's Master tactician or something... lvl 6.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 16:54, January 25, 2010 (UTC)